Real World~ A.C. 195
by Rinoa1022
Summary: Hey peeps! This is my first story and i decided to put the g-boyz and girs on Real World!! More Chapters will be added!!
1. Default Chapter

The Real World  
  
Ok so I put two of my favorite shows in one Gundam wing and the Real World! I though this would be cool and some of my friends said go for it so I did! I hope you like it and this is only the first day so there will be more! :) And ya know I don't own any of the characters :*(  
  
  
This is the Real World A.C.195!  
  
Quatre, Trowa and Catharine enter the huge house and they drop their stuff on the floor.  
Catharine- OHHH! MY LORD this place is huge!  
Quatre- Hey not too bad. Reminds me of our summer home in Australia!  
Catharine- Hey lets choose rooms!  
Quatre-Shouldn't we wait for the others to arrive?  
Catharine-er!!!! FINE! But I'm not getting stuck with   
some sucky room! I got here first!  
Trowa looks around while all this is happening.  
  
- Personal thought-Trowa-  
- Some guy- AH Trowa this is the time were you can say anything about anyone or anything you know?  
- Trowa- (nods head)........................  
- Some guy- Are you sure you don't want to say or express anything?  
- Trowa-..............................  
- Some guy- Ok forget it!  
  
Catharine- I'm going to look upstairs.  
  
- Personal thought-Catharine-Oh my gosh I can't believe this! This so great! This place is so huge I love it!  
  
Soon Wufei arrives.  
Quatre- Wufei!  
Wufei-............... comes in and put his duffle bag on the floor next to the other's stuff)  
  
- Personal though-Wufei- Great I'm stuck in this house with a bunch of dumb-ass's for 5 months. What was I thinking? Nataku give me strength!  
  
Wufei- do they have a gym or space of some kind?  
Trowa- Yeah  
Duo, Hildie and Relena arrive.  
Duo-Hey everyone! YOAH look at this place. Hey I like the stereo!  
Quatre-Hey Duo!  
Catharine- (to herself) people that have common sense-girls!  
Relena- (looks around) Hey Quatre is Heero here?  
Quatre- No  
Relena- ahhhhhhhhh! I can't wait to see him! (smiles)  
Catharine- (to herself) Ok maybe not I take it back! (to Relena) Hi my name is Catharine I'm Trowa's sister!  
  
- Personal thought-Catharine - So I think hey normal girls I can hang out with this may be cool! Then I remember what Trowa said about Relena!  
  
Relena- Oh hi I'm Relena.  
Suddenly Heero walks in the doorway.  
Relena-HHHHHHH-EEEEEE-EEEEEE-RRRRRRR-OOOOOOOOO!  
Heero walks out the door.  
  
- Personal thought-Relena-I love him! I love him! Isn't he the best! Any of these girls make a move on him they are dead! HE is so cute!  
  
Quatre- (running after Heero) Hold up Heero!  
Heero-If she is in there I'm going to be tempted to kill her!  
Quatre-Please Heero come back! Please you are the only one that can make Duo shut up!  
Heero- Really I'm that important!  
Quatre- yes now come back in!  
Heero-...........................  
Quatre- Oh come on!  
Heero- Fine but if she yells like that once more I swear I'm going to kill her!  
Quatre- OK! (while walking back)But Heero you know you like her even when she does that!  
Heero- (turning around) I changed my mind!  
Quatre- (nervously laughing) Wait wait! That was one of my lame jokes you know the ones not even Duo laughs at!  
  
- Personal thought- Heero-How long to I have to stay here?   
- Some guy- 5 months  
- Heero-...............  
- Some guy- We allow no explosives or weapons on this show!  
- Heero- (eyes widen).........!!!!!  
- Some guy- Just thought you had to know!  
  
They both walk back inside. Relena smiles when Heero walks in again.  
  
- Personal thought-Relena- See I know he loves me!  
  
Quatre pulls Relena outside before she does or says anything and tells her what not to do around Heero. They walk back inside and everyone is sitting down.  
Duo-Finnaly! Boy that was long! If I were Heero I would suspect something. HUH! Yuy?  
Heero-..................  
  
- Personal thought-Duo- He is just so antisocial! IF I was him I would have killed myself along time ago!  
  
They sit around the coffee table and discuss who gets what room! Of course this takes awhile.  
Hildie- Hold up! I think we are missing someone.  
Catharine- Hey that's right! There are only 8 here and there are supposed to be 9!  
At this moment lighting strikes and Dorothy Catalonia appears at the door!   
  
Quatre- (whispers to Hildie) why did you open your mouth!  
  
- Personal thought-Quatre-It was so perfect just the 8 of us! I'm DOMMED!   
  
Actually we are all doomed!  
  
Duo- Damm look at those eyebrows!  
Hildie kicks Duo.  
Duo- Ouch! Why did you do that for?  
Hildie- Oh, sorry.  
  
- Personal thought-Duo- (lol) Look at her eyebrows! This is one girl that Duo Maxwell will NOT fall for!  
- Personal thought-Hildie- I think I should have just kept my mouth shut! Hey isn't Trowa cute? No really look at him!  
  
Relena- Hhhello Dorothy! Come and sit down with us we are just discussing where we are going to sleep.  
Dorothy looks at Quatre who looks nervously down. Dorothy sits down next to Wufei and they continue. After 3 long hours they come to an agreement.   
  
Duo- finally we are done! So I stay with Heero and Quatre Right?  
Hildie- YES! For the last time you, Heero and Quatre the poor souls share a room, Trowa and Wufei share the other room and all the girls share the attic   
room because it is the biggest one and it has the best view of the beach!  
Duo- ahhhhhh! But I wanted the view of the beach!  
Relena- Duo please just leave it the way it is! I have to unpack!  
Hildie- Yeah me too!  
Duo- Ok fine! (privately to Quatre) Hey Quatre we are the lucky ones with Heero we are going to be protected from eyebrow girl over there!  
Quatre- you said it!  
  
-Personal thought-Dorothy- I DEMAND a private room for myself!  
- Some guy- Sorry Miss. Catalonia but the house is made this way we can't change it!  
- Dorothy-What?  
- Some guy- Well maybe we can make some arrangements for you Miss. Catalonia!  
  
PERSONAL THOUGHTS-what do you think of Dorothy?  
Quatre-What is there to think about...... She...... she.........is a great person!   
  
(nervously smiling)  
  
Duo-Oh boy Quatre is in for the worst time of his life! Boy look at her eyebrows I say we pay a professional to come and wax those things!  
  
Catharine- I'm not going to comment on the eye... on Dorothy!  
  
Heero-Why is Relena in her? Why is she looking at me?  
Some guy-Get her out of her! Now back to the question!  
Heero-.........Dorothy............can put up a good fight.  
  
Hildie- Hold up wasn't she the one to............You know.........she......  
Quatre's incident......  
Some guy- yes that was her!  
Hildie- She seems like...............like a very cool person!!  
  
Relena- Dorothy? UMMMM..................she has her strong points and at least she doesn't hit on hero!!  
  
Trowa-...........................  
Some guy-Please Trowa say something anything!  
Trowa-.................................  
Some guy- (on knees) PLEASE Trowa you didn't say anything all day! PLEASE  
Trowa-..............................No Comment!  
Some guy- Thank you Thank you!  
  
Wufei- I think she is weak!  
Some guy- Why do you say that?  
Wufei- Because she is a woman and all women are weak!  
Hildie ( from outside the room )- I hope she gets you Wufei!  
Wufei- Let her try!  
Hildie- Women aren't weak! We are stronger that all you assholes!!  
Wufei( coming out of the room )- (smiling) HA right!  
Hildie- Want to bet on it?  
Duo- Hildie I think we should go outside for a moment!  
Wufei- weakling!  
Hildie- Let me go Duo! I'll show him! Were is Catharine when you need her! Let me go Duo!  
  
Otayz so how waz that for my first fic!!! Im gonna be working on more chapters soon so hope you liked this one and hope you like the rest!! :)  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chap 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~Real world #2~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Hildie- ( trying to break free of Duo's arms ) I SAID LET ME GO!!!!!  
Personal though- Hildie- Oh my god, Duo is really touching me!!!  
Wufie- Weak!!! Weak!!!!   
Quatre- ( Running over to them ) Stop you guys! We shouldn't be fighting at all!!!!  
Hildie-.............FINE! Just keep that guy away from me! ( walks away )  
Wufie- ( mummbles ) weak......... ( picks up his bags and goes to his room )  
- Private thought- Wufie- I would have won easily against that woman.   
- Some guy- I think it would have been a good fight..........  
- Wufie- WHAT!!!! INJUSTICE!!!!! YOU ARE WEAK!!!!!!  
- Some guy- ok ok.......you would have won.  
- Wufie- Hmph I know......  
Duo- Heh! Now that that's done lets go un~pack! ( Picks up his bags and goes to his room, Quatre follows )  
Heero- ( gets up and reaches for his bag )........  
Relena- Ill get it!!!!! ( runs and grabs the bag ) Ill bring it to your room!!!!!! ( smiles )  
Heero- ( snatches the bag from her and goes to his room ) ....................  
- Private thought- Heero- Whats her problem! Why the hell does she have to be here. God this is going to be a loooong 5 months.  
- Private thought- Relena- Isnt he so sweet! He doesn't want me to hurt myself carrying his bags!  
Catharine- Come on Relena we should go talk to Hildie. ( gets her bags and goes to her room )  
Relena- Ok!!!! ( follows )  
Dorothy- ( looks at Trowa ) ...Are you going up yet?  
Trowa- ( glances at Dorothy ) ....eye......eye....eyebrows!!!! ( Grabs his bags and runs up stairs )  
  
  
Up in the girls room  
Hildie- Errrrrr! I hate him soooooooooo much!  
Catharine- He might not REALLY be that bad. Ya know, at heart.  
Hildie- YES HE IS!!  
Relena- I don't mind him, unless hes gay and try's to date Heero. ( smiles )  
- Private thought- Relena- HE BETTER NOT DO THAT!  
Hildie- Oh great! Not only do I get to live with that idiot but I also get a psychotic bimbo!  
Catharine-..............  
Relena- HEY!!!! Im not a psycho!   
Hildie- ( Mimicking Relena ) Ohhhhh Heero! Let ME do that for you! Heero, Heero, Heero!!!!  
Relena- SHUT UP!!! At least I have a guy!  
Hildie- Yeah, he really likes you!  
Relena- You bitch! No wonder Wufie hates you so much! I hope he beats you down!  
Catharine- Stop it! This is just like what happened down stairs!  
Hildie- So!!  
Catharine- Just say your sorry! No matter what your both stuck here! And Im not going to be breaking up fights for the whole time either!   
- Private thought- Catharine- All they each care about is their selves! This is not going to be as fun as I thought.  
Relena-...........Whoa! Catherin CAN get mad! ( laughs )  
Hildie ( laughing ) hah yeah she really can!  
Catharine-...........huh?  
Relena- Ok Ok!! We wont fight each other so long as we don't have to fight you!  
Catharine-........um.......ok.  
- Private thought- Catharine-Um......ok i think im the one living with psycho's   
- Some guy- You can say that again!  
  
Up in Heero and Wufie's room  
  
Wufie- ( Running in screaming ) INJUSTICE!!!! HOW CAN I BE EXPECTED TO LIVE WITH THAT WOMAN!!!!!!  
Heero- ( typeing on his laptop )..................  
Wufie- WHY DO YOU SAY NOTHING!!! I CAN NOT BE EXPECTED TO STAY IN THE SAME HOUSE AS HER!!!!! SPEAK ON MY BEHALF DAMMIT!!!  
Heero- ( Glancing up and giving Wufie his Glare of death ) How can you live with her? ( Anger building up in his eyes ) How can you live with her!!! Im stuck here with Relena and NO WEPONS OF ANY KIND!!!!!!! ( starts to shake and puts his head in his hands )  
- Private thought -Heero- How.....HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THIS!!!!  
- Some guy - well.......you could take passive ways to keep her away..........  
- Heero- PASSIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( begins to cry softly )................Please let me die now.  
Wufie- hmph........injustice for both our our cases then. weak women destroying our trip.........( A light comes to his eyes ) we shall have to stop them!!!!!!!!  
Heero- ( Through his hands ) and how are we supposed to do that..........WITH NO FIRE ARMS!!!!!!!  
Wufie- ( Gives a slight evil smile ) we will just have to find new ways now wont we.......  
Heero- ( picks his head up just enough to see Wufie's face, and then sits perfectly strait ) and how do you plan we do that??  
Both Heero and Wufie smile  
- private thought- Some guy- Now i told you both no fighting!!!!!  
- Wufie- There will be no official weapons used so there is nothing you can do!  
- Heero- ( gets and insane look on his face and starts laughing ) HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
- Some guy- uh....uh.......d-d-do....whatever you two want!!!  
  
In Duo, Quatre, and Trowa's room  
  
Duo- I get the bed by the window!!!!!!!!!!!! ( runs in and jumps on top of it )  
Quarte- ( give Duo a weird look )well ok........ ( glances at Trowa ) which on do you want??  
Trowa- ( carries his bags to the one AWAY from Duo's )  
Quatre- heh.....I thought youd chose that one.  
Duo- Hey!!!!! Why wouldnt he want to sleep by me!!  
Quatre- er....um......i didnt mean anything by i-...  
Duo- ( grinning happily ) Hey i was just joking ok!!!!!   
- Private thought- Duo- God is this gonna suck!!!!!  
- Some guy- for you or for them??  
- Duo- SEE!!! YOU MAKE JOKES!! instead of a fun person i got Mr. Peace and the no talky guy!  
- Some guy- heh....the funny thing is i wasnt joking......  
Duo- ( lifting himself off his bed ) sooooooooooooooo anywayz.......  
Quatre-..................  
Trowa-..............  
Duo- GOD YOU GUYS SUCK!!!!!!  
Quatre- ( looking offended ) What did we do???  
Duo- NOTHING!!! ABOSLUTLY NOTHING!!!!  
Trowa- and thats bad because.......  
Duo- ( Getting upset ) BECAUSE IT'S BORING!!!!! TALK!! MOVE!! YELL!!! DO SOMETHING!!! NOT NOTHING!!  
Quatre- ( looking at Duo weird ) uh.....ok Duo ( waves his arms in the air ) ....im moving see....  
Trowa- ( laughs slightly at quatre ) hehe good one.  
Quatre- ( laughing and looking at Trowa ) you think??  
Duo- ERRRRR!! IM GONNA GO INSANE!!! ( leaving the room ) IM GONNA GO FIND YUY!! AT LEAST HE WILL YELL AND CHASE ME!!! ( leaves the room slamming the door )  
Quatre- ( looking depressed ) ...Do you think i hurt his pride??  
Trowa- Hey can't he take a joke? ( laughs slightly )  
Quatre- ( smiles ) I guess your right......  
  
In Dorothy's room  
  
Dorothy- ( un-packing her bags and speaking to herself ) 5 months......5 long months in this house with these people.....( thinking ) Hmmm what kind of fights will they get into.....( smiling and speaking out loud right as Duo walks by ) Well whatever they start.....ill be there to push them along!!!! hahahahaha!!!  
Duo- ( walks into Dorothys room and see no one else there ) uh........were you just talking to yourself??  
Dorothy- ( shoked at seeing Duo ) uh....um......( straitning her face ) well how is that any of YOUR business??  
Duo- God, down girl!!! Well whatever.....( looking at the door ) well im gonna go now........ill let you finish your convo with....you.   
Dorothy- ( looking at Duo ) then leave.  
Duo- Uh......bye ( walks out into the hall shutting the door behind him ) God!! She's worse then my roommies!  
  
Thatz it for part two!!! tehe Howz it comming along??? Well the next chap will be up really really soon cause im bored and writing alot now :) tehe Reviews are cool so pweaseeeeeee do them!!!!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
